Piecing Together A Puzzling Life
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: Alyssa moved to Italy to get away from her abusive boyfriend,Derek.While there,she meets Volttera High's biggest player,Alec Volturi.Now she has to choose between not two but three guys.Alyssa has to piece together her puzzling life before Derek finds her
1. Chapter 1

I knew this day would come. The day my nieces asked why she didn't have a mother or a father. I just didn't think it would happen on the third anniversary of their death. Heidi was a good friend and I knew she would have been a great mother. Demetri was the best future brother in law a girl could ever have and would have been father even better than he was a friend. But because of me being an idiot and trying to save myself from being killed, they were never going to be the great parents I knew they would have been. Alec tried to blame himself but I wouldn't let him.

"Auntie Alyssa, please, please tell me why don't we have a mommy," Sophia and Thalia begged.

I looked at Alec and he nodded at me. He sat next to me and put Sophia on his lap.

"It all started five years ago, in a town in New Jersey called Cherry Hill," Alec started.

"It was a normal day and at the time normal for me was painful, my boyfriend Derek was abusive," I continued.

"What does abusive mean?" Sophia asked reminding me they were only five.

"When someone is really mean and hurts another person they supposedly love," Alec explained.

"Okey dokey," Thalia giggled.

"It all started when my ex boyfriend Derek came to my house to get me for school."

My name is Alyssa Blake, I've lost a lot in two years including two important variables in my life. If your reading this I'm explaining to my nieces why they don't have parents and I hate to say it, but it's my fault they don't have parents. My name is going to Alyssa Volturi and this is my life really began.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is taking you so long? Get your ass down here, now!" Derek shouted into the phone.

"I'm sorry, I just got out of the shower. I'll be down in five minutes," I said attempting to calm him down.

"Okay, sorry I yelled at you. Forgive me?"

"Of course, Derek," I forgave him.

I had known Derek ever since I'd been born. His mom, Sierra and my mom, Helena, had been best friends since high school. They'd make us hang out together every time they went shopping. His sisters, Gwen and Eloise were my best friends ever despite their being a year older than me.

Derek was my best friend too. Derek had never let me down. As much as I loved him though, he was sometimes too much. He'd never let me talk to any of the guys at school and become way jealous if I did. He'd even threaten to leave me if I did. Then he'd apologize with his signature puppy dog face.

"Open the freaking door, already," Derek screeched at me.

I ran down stairs after getting dressed, making a sad attempt to comb my hair while opening the door.

"What took you so damn long?" Derek asked.

"I told you, I just got out of the shower when you called. I had to get dressed," I explained.

Then Derek gave me his signature puppy dog face. His big blue eyes staring at me.

"Your right, I'm sorry," He apologized, kissing my lips.

Derek wasn't bipolar, he just, he had double personalities. The one that would get pissed off at everything I did and the one that wouldn't lay finger on me. But now-a-days he was becoming more unbearable. He would call at three in the morning, when I was asleep, then he'd apologize for waking me.

"You wanna ride to school?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag," I said.

Derek followed me into the kitchen and saw my parents.

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. Blake," Derek greeted.

"Morning Derek," Helena said.

"Derek, is it you that's been having Alyssa's phone ringing off the hook all night?" My dad, Skip requested.

"No sir, I'd like to call her every chance I get , but Alyssa needs her sleep," Derek lied.

'But Alyssa needs her sleep' my ass. I love Derek, but he can lie to my face and I wouldn't know unless I knew the truth.

I grabbed my bag and linked hands with Derek.

"I'll see you guys later," I said as Derek and I walked outside.

"What's your dad's deal? I call you whenever I want and your fine with it, right?" Derek seethed.

"Of course, Derek. You can call whenever you want," I attempted to calm him down.

"Exactly." I could feel Derek's hand forcing into my wrist.

I winced at the pain as Derek began to loosen his hold.

"Oh, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me," Derek pleated.

"It's fine Derek," I lied.

" Are you sure?"

I nodded forcing a smile onto my face.

"No I love him," I thought fiercely. I couldn't leave him.

We drove to school in silence. Derek seemed to at last keep to his puppy dog personality and he put his hand on my thigh. He left it there for the whole ride. I felt very uncomfortable. I wanted so badly to move his hand but I was afraid it would anger him. I swallowed my discomfort and tried to concentrate on something else. I concentrated on my favorite part from my all time favorite movie, Stick It.

After what felt like forever we reached our school. Derek and I silently exited the car and he grabbed my hand and walked over to our regular group which consisted of his friends and their girlfriends and my friends as well as his sisters.

"Hey Alyssa! Hey Derek!" called Carol. Derek left my side to go over to where Gunther and they were discussing. I couldn't help but notice how Joy's eyes were following him. They were filled with…lust? No, that couldn't be it. Derek would never cheat on me. But I couldn't help but wonder.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I called cheerily. I tried my best to sound airy and light-hearted but I don't think it worked. Blaire's eyes assessed me. I faked a smile. I looked at Eloise. She seemed to be doing the same thing as Blaire. But Gwen however was staring at my wrist, her eyes wide and horrorstruck. I looked down at my wrist and I realized that she was staring at the purple and blue bruise in the shape of Derek's hand from this morning. I quickly hid my arm behind my back.

She pulled me aside and dragged me behind her car.

"Alyssa…" Gwen whispered, "Did he do this to you?" I looked into her big blue eyes and I couldn't lie to her. I nodded silently. Gwen's eyes filled with silent tears and she looked over to where her brother was standing. "I'm gonna kill him for this! How dare he hurt my sister!" she whispered furiously.

"Don't do anything you'll regret. Besides, one he's your brother and two besides hitting me he hasn't done anything really wrong. And when he does hit me, his puppy dog like side shows up and makes me feel better."

" 'Puppy dog side' my ass! He's done nothing wrong? That's a Humongous LIE. The worst thing he can do now is rape you. Is that what you're waiting for? For him to rape so then the police will take him away and make it all better?"

The memory of the last time Derek had wanted to have sex with me flooded back into my mind. My parents had gone to their marriage counseling, even if they did tell me it was their weekly wine testing at different restaurants. We were watching Stick It, when Derek started making out with me. Although I was pissed that I was trying to watch the movie, I hoped it would stop all the hitting. But then Derek started to pull down my skirt. I stopped him and he started to fight with me about if I loved him, I'd sleep with him. When I said I wasn't ready he stormed out of the room. Less than ten seconds later. 'I'm sorry I tried to force you to have sex with me. It's okay that you're not ready.' That damn puppy dog face showed up!

Gwen looked at the expression on my face and whispered, "He's tried to hasn't he?" A silent tear rolled down my cheek and I nodded.

"Leave," Gwen demanded.

"What? I- I can't, I still love him." I cried.

"You can not tell me after all that, you still love that ass."

I sighed, "I suppose you're right. I'll leave soon, okay."

"Okay."

"Love you, Gwen."

"Love you too, Alyssa. Come on, I still say we tell Eloise and Blaire."

"You can tell them, but I can't. Just make sure they keep quiet."

Gwen nodded and went to tell them. After she had finished, the three of them came and hugged me.

"Leave the second you think it's gone too far," Blaire whispered.

"Just when you get there call or text us, okay."

"Ok."

After my first five classes, lunch rolled around. When I got there I couldn't see Derek anywhere, but I didn't make much of it. I went to get my Droid from my bag when I realized I had left my bag in my class. I went to my class and found my bag on the table. I searched for my phone. When I couldn't find it I thought I left it Derek's car.

I ran to the parking lot and found Derek's car. I cupped my hands at the mirror to get a better view. When I did I almost threw up. There in the car was Derek…..and Joy clearly having sex.


	3. Chapter 3

An:I'm a really fast updater for most of my stories, So update today even though I updated yestereday...

My heart felt like if it had been ripped to pieces. Why? Why had Derek done this to me? What had I not done for him? I endured everything that he put me through. I always covered for him. I cleaned up his mess. I lied for him. I fell for the damn puppy dog face. And this is how he repaid me? He cheats on me? After all the things I've done for him, this is what he does? And just because I wouldn't sleep with him?

Before I knew what I was doing, I was running. Running away from my abusive, lying, cheating scoundrel of a boyfriend. Rain began to fall but I didn't care. I continued running. I was soon soaked to the bone.

I continued running till I finally reached home. All I wanted now was to take a shower and go to bed. But as soon as I walked through the front door I knew that wasn't possible.

On the floor was my mother sobbing. My broken heart felt for her.

"Mom? Mommy what happened?" I asked, my voice sounding like a little girl's.

My mom looked at me. I felt a pang in my heart as I looked at her. Her face was tear-streaked and her hair was in disarray. She looked so vulnerable and broken. She looked exactly how I felt.

"Oh Alyssa!" she exclaimed. "Honey, are you okay? You're sopping!" she said, hurrying to me, forgetting whatever she was crying about and focusing on me, her motherly side kicked in.

"Mom, forget about me. What happened? What's going on? Why were you crying?" I asked in a rush.

"Oh honey, I-I don't know how to tell you this," she said, sounding like if she was going to start crying again.

"Mom, just tell me what happened!" I said.

"Alyssa honey, your father…h-he…was…uh…having an affair!" my mom said, her voice breaking and she began sobbing again. "H-he left us t-to g-go to her!" she sobbed.

Damn Skip…...

I hugged my mom and began crying with her. "Wow," I thought, "two heartbreaks in one day." How ironic was this? The same day I find out my boyfriend was cheating on me was the same day my mother found out that her husband was cheating on her. Man, I hate men.

I pulled my mom onto the couch and still sobbing she began to explain everything. Apparently my father had told her about his affair that morning after I'd left with Derek. He had told her that he was leaving us to go to the woman that was now having his child. He said that he did love my mother but he wasn't in love with her. What a classic line! He also said to tell me that he'd always love me and that he was sorry that this is the way things turned out. He said that if I wanted, I could come visit him and my soon-to-be stepmother and my new baby brother or sister. Wow! The nerve of Skip! I was ashamed to have such a Skip. I can't even call him my father any more. Not only that but I felt so betrayed. Had I not been enough? And how could he do this to Mom? Never again…I thought. I would never speak to Skip again. I couldn't after seeing what he'd done to my mother.

"Oh Mom, I'm so sorry," I said. "We've both been cheated on."

She looked at me curiously and I began to tell her what I'd seen. I also added the abuse and the sex pressure. I told her everything. I thought that she might have been mad but instead she was incredibly understanding. After I'd finished, Mom looked at me. "Okay so we're both heartbroken and we're in a house that's owned by a man who cheated both of us. I think we need a new start. Don't you?" she said.

I looked at her.

"You know what, Mom," I said, "I think you're right." We looked at each other and laughed.

"So what did you have in mind?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm….how about we move to Volterra, Italy? I mean it's the complete opposite of New Jersey. It's gorgeous, unlike this place, there isn't a gas station at every corner store, and most of the towns aren't named after fruit!"

" Volterra, Italy…" I thought. It sounded good.

"Let's do it!" I screamed. We giggled and hugged. "Okay so when do we leave?"

"How about tonight, if I can get the flight?" she asked. Tonight…that sounded good at least I wouldn't ever have to see Derek again. That last memory would be sure to suffice.

"Okay!" I said. "I'll go pack whilst you call the airlines."

After I was finished packing, I headed to my mom's room and asked her what time the flight was. It was at 9:00 PM so we had to leave Cherry Hill by at least 7:00 so that we could reach in time to check in."Hey, Mom, you do realize that once we reach there we have no place to stay right," I said pointing out the mom looked at me disbelievingly. "Honey I never told you about your grandparents, did I?"

I shook my head, perplexed. She told me that she wasn't originally born in New Jersey as I had assumed. She had been brought up in Volterra and she had gone to Seton Hall University where she'd met Skip. She fell in love and married him and moved to Cherry Hill. Her parents had died in a car crash about two years after her marriage and they had left her with a house and a lot of money. Mom refused to tell me exactly how much but the way she said it made it sound like we would never have any troubles with money.

At eight o'clock my mom and I got into her car drove into the night. In the car, I texted Gwen.

**Hey Gwen, **

**please give the girls this message. I did what you guys wanted me to do, I'm moving. Moving away from Derek, from Joy, and from my cheating backstabbing Skip. I'll call you when I arrive where I'm going and tell you where I am, but for now I'll see you on the flipside.**

**Your BFF, Alyssa**

We silently waited in the terminal for the plane to arrive. "Flight AB3546 to Volterra, Italy will be boarding in five minutes," announced the female robotic voice. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Who in the world would be texting me now? The girls surely wouldn't. Fuck, it could only be Derek.

My hands shaking, I looked at my Droid. Sure enough on the screen was:

New Text Message: Derek

I took a deep breath before I began reading.

Alyssa, how could you? You're moving without even telling me? Alyssa I thought we loved each other? And now Gwen tells me you're moving to another city tonight and you never even tell your boyfriend? Come back to me Alyssa. If you don't, I don't know what I'll do. I don't even know where you're going. My sisters refuse to tell me, they claim they don't know. Alyssa Renee Blake you are MINE. So don't even think of becoming anyone else's. I swear to God, I'll kill him without a second thought. Alyssa no matter where you go, I will find you. This is my promise to you. Alyssa you are mine and you will never be anyone else's as long as I am alive. I will find you someday Alyssa, I promise you.

Yours, Derek

"Alyssa! Are you okay? It's time to go," I heard my mom say. Her voice pulled me out of my trance.

I re-read Derek's message. It made me dread whatever he was planning. He didn't need to worry that I'd fall for another guy. He and my father had destroyed any faith I had once had in the male population. Never again would I fall for a guy. It was much too painful. I've seen my mom go through and I had just gone through it too. Never again.

"Okay Mom, it's time for a new start," I said. We smiled at each other and then grabbed our carry-ons. It was time for a new beginning.

"Here's to our new life Alyssa," my mom whispered as we walked into the shoot that would carry us to our new life.

Then I got another text from Derek

I'm sorry, Alyssa. I overreacted. I just love you soooo much. At least tell me where you're going. I hope you read this and don't delete it.

Love you, Derek

" Same old Derek." I thought as I sat in my seat.


	4. Chapter 4

"We are now approaching at the Volterra International airport," announced the female flight attendant coolly, "Please secure all your belongings and make sure that your seatbelts are fastened."

"Alyssa, it's time to get up," said my mom's voice lovingly.

I felt her shaking me awake. I had fallen asleep what felt like seconds ago but was actually fourteen hours.

"What time is it?" I said with a yawn.

I felt like I could use about a hundred years of sleep. Mom laughed at my expression. I must look like hell, I thought. "It's only eleven AM here," she said.

"Huh, wha!"

She giggled like a girl. She had done that a lot today. We both had done a lot of laughing today. More than I could remember. But then again we were both broken earlier that day. That tends to make people a little loopy, I guess.

"So Mom, where are we going once we collect everything?" I asked curious.

She sighed, "I think it's time I told you the whole story about your grandparents."

"Well as I told you already, I was born and brought up in Volterra. But you see I didn't have a normal childhood. Your grandmother was a very famous actress here in Italy and my father the normal man every other guy thought wasn't good enough from my famous mother. Between the two of them, they almost never had time for me. My parents had had an arranged marriage and had never really worked on their marriage from the start. My grandparents thought it would boost her publicity if my mother married someone who wasn't famous. Then they had me and that was it. That was the end of their marriage. Once they had an heir they didn't need to tolerate each other anymore. Or so they thought. Both my parents had a string of affairs each. I was always there left alone in the house with whatever nanny they had hired that week."

I felt sorry for my mom. I could never imagine growing up like that. I would've gone crazy. "Oh Mom I'm so sorry."

"Oh hon, it's okay. Think of it like a fairy tale still being written. I mean I had you and your dad for a little while. And eventually it did get better. I did have my happy ending so don't worry."

"Anyway, with my parents being MIA most of my life, I tried everything to make them notice me. Drugs, alcohol, you name it I tried it. But no matter what I did they never seemed to care. Finally one day, I felt like no one cared and I decided that I'd commit suicide. It was stupid I know but at that point in time I felt alone and depressed."

I gasped at what my mom had said. That thought of her being suicidal was almost completely unquestionable. My loving vivacious and strong mom could never possibly think of taking her life. I was shocked that she could've once attempted it.

She continued, "Well the suicide thing did what I always wanted. It finally made my parents notice me. We all went to a psychologist together and somehow we were able to work things out. Finally I had parents for once. They were surprisingly good at the parenting thing although they'd never really tried in the beginning. Until I went away to college and met Skip, I kept close with my parents especially my mom. You'd have loved her. She was so lively and fun. She'd parent you in ways that never made you realize that you were being disciplined. Both of them gave up their extramarital affairs and tried loving each other for once. It actually managed to work out it the end. Anyway I went away to college and met your dad, brought him home to the folks. They didn't exactly love him at first but then at my behest, they gave in and gave us their blessing. Skip never realized though how rich my family was exactly. You see my mom came from a wealthy family and then she was an actress on top of that and my dad wasn't famous, but he was stinking rich. When you join those to together you get at least fifty million dollars."

My eyes widened and my heartbeat stuttered. F-fifty m-million dollars? Wow that was a lot of money. My mom laughed at my expression. "Yeah I know."

"Anyway after they died, they left me with their house or I should say, mansion, which I grew up in and the rest of their money. When the lawyers called me to find out what I'd do with the money and the house, I told them to just put the money in a bank account and let our old maid, Christy, keep the house running. Christy has been running that house ever since I was a child. When my parents used to neglect me, she was like my second mom. I still send her some pictures of you once in a while. She considers you her granddaughter you know. Christy is probably about sixty five now but she refuses to retire. I just let her run the house now and I called her just before we left Cherry Hill. She's getting our rooms ready as we speak. She's very excited to see you, Alyssa."

I smiled. "I couldn't wait to see her. I had never had a grandmother before. Hmm….I wonder if he'll let me call grandma?" I thought.

"Wow Mom. How come you never told me all of this before?" I asked.

"Well I wanted you to grow up normally, a chance I never had. You see because my parents were such big people, we always had to go to some public event or party every night. It was horribly boring," she said giggling again. "Skip himself doesn't know half of it. I guess I never felt the need to tell him everything. I was also a little afraid that he'd get greedy. He can be a little like Derek sometimes you know."

I looked at her disbelievingly. "Mom, has Dad ever hit you?" I asked horrified.

"No honey. He's tried it once or twice but I've never let him. What I meant is that he can be a little controlling like Derek is sometimes. I'm actually kind of glad that everything is over. No more fights, no more arguments. No, now it's just me and my favorite girl."

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Thanks Mom."

Before we collected our luggage, we stopped by the ladies room to freshen ourselves up. I was right, I did look like hell. My hair was disheveled and my face looked drawn and tired.

"Hey Mom," I called, "I think new beginnings entitle a new look and new personality. What do you think? Wanna re-invent ourselves?"

She looked at me seriously. "I think that's a great idea. As long as we don't lose who we really are though. Promise me you won't forget everything your parents taught you?"

I looked at her solemnly. "I promise. Pinky swear?" I held out my pinky finger in an attempt to lighten the mood.

I succeeded. She laughed and grabbed my pinky. "Pinky swear," she said with a wink.

We laughed together and then collected our luggage and everything and walked outside the terminal.

"Look there's our ride. I see Christy's come to pick us up," said Mom smiling at an elderly woman standing next to a black limousine. I gawked at the limo. Wow Mom wasn't kidding, I thought.

We walked over to the car and Helena dropped her luggage and with a girlish squeal leaped at the woman. She laughed and hugged her back. Christy was a tall, thin woman dressed casually in a sun dress. She gave off a sense of comfort and belonging. Her faded gray colored eyes watched my mother with love and warmth sparkling. I knew at once that I would absolutely adore her like my mother so obviously did.

"Christy," my mom said, warmth and love in her voice, "You haven't changed a bit, crazy lady."

"Ah of course I haven't!" She said, her voice held a smooth Australian accent, "But you on the other hand have. I would notice, you are like my daughter, Helena, you know that."

Mom laughed. "Okay then Christy; let me introduce me to _my _daughter, Alyssa." She pointed at me on that last sentence.

She looked at me and smiled. "Hello Alyssa, I am Christy. I take it your mother has told you everything about her past. But you my dear can call me grandma if you like. I think of you and your mother like the children I never had. Although I don't even know you, I love you already my dear," She said, her voice filled with warmth and love.

"Hi grandma!" I said ecstatically, grinning. I gave her a big hug. She laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Okay I'm sure you two are rather tired from your journey. I'll take you home now. Hop in Alyssa," She said to me. I grinned. I was happy to say the least. I was away from Derek, could now create a whole new me and now had gained a grandmother.

"Oh by the way Alyssa, when Helena called me today to tell me that you two were coming I took the liberty of enrolling you in high school so that you wouldn't fall behind. You start next week Monday; is that all right?"

"Yes, thanks grandma," I said. I saw her grin at the last part.

On the way to our new home, instead of falling asleep again, I looked out the window and thought of what I was going to do now. I was in a new city and was soon going to be in a new school. Time for a new Alyssa, I thought, a strong, independent Alyssa. Someone who isn't intimidated by guys and was witty, cool and confident. I could be that girl, I thought, I will be that girl. I came up with a plan. I was going to be everything I wasn't back in Cherry Hill. I was going to be smart, fashionable, cool, confident and beautiful and when it came to guys, I would date here and there, play hard to get but never go into anything serious. I didn't trust guys anymore. I might do a little dating here and there but I wouldn't be easy nor would I ever give anyone my heart. Besides, my heart was too broken to be given away. Derek had destroyed the old Alyssa. The new one was going to be born soon….


End file.
